Insulting The Whole Lot Of You
Chapter 1: Cuong the Drill Instructor. Cuong came into the room where Irish Corps F soldiers were at, they mostly consisted of extreme loyalists and republicans from Ireland, Cuong took delight to insulting the whole lot. "My name is Corporal Cuong Thi, your senior drill instructor, whoever treats me like s*** because I am not Irish gets their genitals removed with tweezers and yes, I am f***ing Vietnamese, don't get your panties, 1916 Proclamation portraits and Orange sashes in a twist." He said. Cuong came up to a male with dark hair with glasses around the age of 21. " (Who the h*** are you?)" He said in Vietnamese. "What?" He said. "I was asking who the h*** are you?! WERE YOU ISSUED A F***ING TRANSLATOR?!" He yelled. Cuong's main language was Vietnamese. "Private MacNamara sir!" He said. "Why are you here?" He replied back. "I tied a 15-year old Republican girl to a bonfire and burned her!" He said. Cuong looked horrified. "You know what, Your name is Private IBLG or I Burn Little Girls." He said. The rest of the corps was silent. "Can I have a 'yes, sir', 'no, sir,' or a 'f*** you, drill sergeant'?" Cuong said. Private IWBLJCAPPABCU then came out of the line. "F*** you, drill sergeant!" Pvt. IWBLJCAPPABCIU. "Good, f*** you too you, Phá thai thất bại (Failed Abortion)." He said. He then moved on to a Private he nicknamed Private Tắm Bằng Vòi Nước, which was Vietnamese for D****e. "So Private Tắm Bằng Vòi Nước, Why are you here?" He said. "I killed someone for being a Rangers Fan!" He said. He moved on to another Private. "What is your name?" He said. "Sir, Private Kenneth, sir!" He said. "Why are you here?" He said, "I blew up a car bomb!" He replied. "For now own, your name is Private Địt Mẹ (Motherf***er), Like that name you cái tháng chó đẻ (son of a b****)?" He asked He went to a private named Private Two-inch d*** "Hơn một triệu tinh trùng bên trong mẹ bạn và bạn là người nhanh nhất?! (Over a million sperm inside your mother and you were the fastest?!) He then turned to the entire platoon. "Tất cả các bạn làm tôi muốn phá thai là hợp pháp trong các tôn giáo Ca-tô và đạo Tin Lành vì vậy chúng tôi sẽ không có gánh nặng như tất cả các bạn! (You all make me wish abortion was legal in the Catholic and Protestant religions so we won't have burden like you all!)" He shouted in Vietnamese He continued his rant. "Hãy thử bất cứ điều gì ngu ngốc và con trai Việt của một con chó cái sẽ đưa bạn qua một bức tường chết tiệt! (Try anything stupid and this Vietnamese son of a b**** will put you through a d*** wall!)" He shouted He then looked at all of them. "Mỗi hơi thở bạn uống là một sự chứng thực tuyệt vời của phá thai (Every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of abortion)" He said then threw a rock at one of them. A female member started giggling. "What the f*** are you laughing at." He shouted. "Nothing." She said. "Do you think I'm cute Private Con Bán Hoa, do you think I'm funny?" He said. "No, sir!" She said Chapter 2: Corps B. Cuong went across Corps B, he treated them a lot more humanely. He went to Joseph, who was drafted into the Corps alongside his twin sister due to his great-great-great-great niece. "What's your name?" He asked him. "Sir, Joseph McNamara, sir!" He said. "Tell me your backstory." Cuong said back. "I was a Confederate soldier in the American Civil War, I died in 1861!" He said. "Holy dog s***, Confederate, you mean like the Confederacy?!, for now own, your name is Private Johnny Reb!" He said. He then moved to Saoirse. "Your name?" He asked. "Saoirse, sir." She said. "Why are you here?" He said. "To join Joe!" She replied. Unlike her brother, she was more used to modern style. She wore short jeanshorts, a shirt that explosed her cleavage, white socks and black shoes, her brother stayed in his Confederate uniform, without the cap. "Holy s***, you dress like Daisy Duke, for now own, your name is Private Daisy Duke!" He said. "I heard he gets most of his English from watching Full Metal Jacket." A private whispered to Saoirse. Chapter 3: Beautiful Woman Instead of Cuong, a curvy Vietnamese woman was there instead, she wore a red cocktail dress that was quite tight. "My name is Chau, your subsitute instructor." She said, introducing herself. A male cadet couldn't help but stare at Chau. "My male counterpart left me with you men." She said. "I wanna put my d*** in her p***y!" A cadet shouted. Chau was nicknamed Femme Fatale, a woman to die for.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86